


The Initiation

by Grimweaver



Series: Memoirs of a Listener [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Anti-Hero, Commentary, Confessions, Dark Character, Diary/Journal, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Female Anti-Hero, Female Protagonist, Friendship/Love, Gothic, Hope, Love, Love Confessions, Memoirs, Mystery, Non-Canon Relationship, One True Pairing, Romantic Friendship, Strong Female Characters, family bonds, family love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimweaver/pseuds/Grimweaver
Summary: A year after the end of the Oblivion Crisis, Malkhai Ale'Zandre had slayed her way up to the honorable title of Grand Champion of the Imperial Arena. On the very evening she kills the Grey Prince she retreats from the Imperial City and into the wilderness, where a mysterious stranger reveals himself and offers her a place within the Dark Brotherhood.





	1. Chapter 1

**Memoirs of a Listener: The Initiation P1 | Updated/Revised: 07 07 2018**

**It was the 21st of Mid-Year, 4E1** , close to a whole year after the end of the Oblivion Crisis, during which I had kept myself busy at the Imperial Arena- I aimed to rid myself all the repressed anguish that had built up since long before my imprisonment. If pulverizing man and beast was the best way to do it, might as well become an Arena combatant so that it could be done legally.

I certainly couldn't do it for the gold. The pay was lousy, at least until I rose to the top of the ranks.

Of course, in order for that to happen, I had to defeat the The Grey Prince. Defeat as in 'kill', naturally.

Up until the previous evening, he was Arena's Grand Champion; an exceptional warrior with good characteristics that I had come to learn were unique in the province of Cyrodiil. Alas- Rare gems like him, having no place in this great big spit-bucket of a world, are taken out of it sooner than desired or expected.

Before his life was extinguished in one quick twist of the neck, I saw that death had already claimed his spirit. His pride was utterly crushed by the revelation of his true parentage. He couldn't live the rest of his life knowing that he was part vampire, and I couldn't talk him out of his desperate wish to die.

When he said that he feared his father's blood would eventually consume and fashion him into a terror of the night, I found myself unable to argue with him further. Fear and uncertainty is a weakness of the mind that feeds the monster within- he was losing the battle already.

I didn't know Agronak well enough to mourn him, but I felt an itch of pity for the helpless situation his father's irresponsible love-romps put him in, and anger towards the people in town passing around tactless comments about him. At this point in time I had no expectations for the people of Cyrodiil to respect the memory of the honorable dead- unless, of course, they were of noble descent.

I thought I could find a way to be at peace with what I had done. I reassured myself over and over again that I had done him a service- that he had begged me to kill him. After all the years I had invested in killing things, it was the first time I had felt rotten to the core about it.

So I retreated from the city, hoping that I could find some sense of contentment in the wilderness; perhaps the thrill of delving into the ruins and gutting it of its ancient treasures could awaken something inside.

Time seemed to pass very quickly while creeping through the dark and dank corridors and obliterating anything foolish enough to contend with me. When I had at last reemerged, the light of the mid-afternoon had already begun to fade- instead a soft and cloudless blue, there was an intense splash of warm colors in the sky, as the sun began to disappear behind the purple mountains.

By the time utter darkness engulfed everything beyond reach of the campfire's light, I had downed two bottles of mead and began to empty the third, trying to jot as much as I could in the new journal that I hadn't given myself time to fill until that moment. When I finally looked up from my work to gaze up at the stars scattered across a moonless night, I found myself lost in them, forgetting about the past that I was writing about and beginning to wonder about the future.

Then, something struck my inner being- a presence that went undetected by my physical senses. I tried to dismiss it as a figment of my imagination, influenced by the paranoia that had contributed to my restlessness ever since Agronak's lifeless husk hit the ground and the crowed roared with confusion and disapproval. I was well aware how likely it was that someone would turn to a certain guild of cutthroats and make arrangements for a surprise visit. It wouldn't be to avenge his death, surely, but because they were furious over the loss of all the gold they put on him to win.

So, before I lost the fight against my mind's urge to sleep, I set up a circle of traps around the camp and tucked a dagger underneath my pillow. Confident that I had left no room for anyone to approach without getting caught, I curled up under a thick blanket and closed my eyes, allowing myself to be raptured into a peaceful rest. But I lingered in the middle of sleep and complete awareness of my surroundings. I had never drifted into great depths of blissful unconsciousness since before my intense legion training.

I was still able to dream, but on that particular evening I was denied that simple pleasure. Before I could even begin to enjoy the heavenly visions of all the beautiful things that once was and what I had hoped one day would be, I was urged by a creeping coldness and a whisper in my heart to open my eyes.

My heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach when I saw a tall and black figure standing at the foot of the bedroll. I didn't waste time wondering who he was or how he was able to get past my traps. I attack and subdue, then ask the questions.

"HYAA!!" I roared as I tripped him onto his back. He landed with a heavy thud and audible grunt.

I then charged forward and wrapped my hands around his throat before he seized the chance to get up. But because he was taller and heavier than me, the only thing that kept him on the ground was his choice to remain there; he didn't even squirm or grab frantically at my wrists to pry my hands from his neck. A gesture of either 'no contest' or 'I'm not afraid to die'.

"You sleep rather soundly for a murderer." He purred with the most chillingly pleasant voice I'd ever heard, and an unexpected calmness in the face of danger. As he spoke I was able to make out a few details of his face; light stubble, fair skin, a distinguishing beaky nose, and a pair of handsome lips that stretched to form a wry grin. Everything else was difficult to see- the black shadow under his hood kept the upper half of his face concealed. "That's good. You'll need a clear conscience for what I'm about to propose."

"Alright! First things first-!" I growled. "You need to tell me what the hell you're doing here and why you're stalking me! Then, if I am convinced that you are not here to kill me, I will listen to your proposal instead of bashing your skull in! That's not an idle threat- I can and I will if you give me a good reason to!"  
"In due time, my dear Child... in due time..." He replied and paused for a hard swallow he tried to quiet. He maintained a calm exterior, but my trained senses noted his tight breathing, racing heart, and scent of tension. "I am Lucien LaChance, a Speaker for the Dark Brotherhood, and you-"  
"Dark Brotherhood! I knew it! I knew one of you goons would pay me a visit sooner or later, but... I expected you to come for my head."  
"Rest assured, my dear, I was not sent out to kill you. I came to only speak with you... but I prefer to carry on this conversation without your hands around my throat or your uncomfortable position on my chest."  
"Right. Well, I'll let you go, but I will be keeping my eye on you, assassin." I warned, standing up and backing away from him, maintaining a defensive stance. "So go on... say what you have to say."  
"We've learned many things about you, Grand Champion." He began after gracefully rising to a straight posture and folding his hands over his chest in a sort of priest-like manner. "You are a killer, taker of life, harvester of souls. The Night Mother has observed your work and is most pleased. That is why I am here tonight. I come to you with an offering- an opportunity to join our rather unique Family."

 _I can't believe what I am hearing!_ I thought. _My old and fearsome adversaries want me to join their ranks?? They really must be getting desperate for numbers!_

"Pffftahahahaha! Oh sweet irony!" I blasted into the sky with several loud snorts. The way it echoed about made it sound like the very ruins had joined in on the laughter.  
"Irony?" He asked with a slight tilt of his head.  
"Of all people you could choose to recruit..." I began. But before I finished the sentence it occurred to me that Lucien might have only known about Arena affairs and nothing of the life I lived prior to the Oblivion Crisis. Thinking it was better that he did not know, I attempted to recover. "Last year I was given the task of assisting Cyrodiil with the Oblivion crap, now I am being asked by The Dark Brotherhood to potentially kill the people I helped save."  
"Haven't you been doing that already?"

He made a good point, but I remained in stubborn denial. I shook my head and I plopped onto a chair next to the fire.

"Surely, Mr. LaChance, being a combatant doesn't make me a murderer!" I laughed again before opening another bottle of mead and taking in a couple hefty gulps.  
"The Night Mother seems to think otherwise."  
"Hmf... The Night Mother. Y'know the timing of her piqued interest is intriguing. Why tonight? Why not years ago when I killed a man for the first time?"  
"I can't answer that for you, Child. I can only say that her timing, while often puzzling, is always perfect."  
"Of course." I said with an eye roll. All the priests say that about the Aedra when we question the curious lack of divine intervention.

"It is up to you alone to decide whether you want this life or not." He continued, walking in a slow and smooth pace around of the campfire, maintaining just enough distance to avoid complete consumption of light. "But before you make that decision you should ask yourself this: 'What do I have to look forward to in the one I have right now? Should I take the chance to be a part of something truly special, or continue on with this hollow routine?' It's certainly worth giving a lot of consideration."

He completed a full circle as he inched over to me and knelt to a humble level at my feet, as if to propose marriage. I was convinced that it was deliberate, aware of how Speakers use their irresistible charm and good looks to recruit new members.

'Charming' is an understatement to describe this particular Speaker, and what I was able to see finally in proper light was the full glory of a very handsome man. He wasn't terribly young, but the subtle hints of an approaching middle age actually flattered the overall structure of his strong profile. His brown eyes, enriched by the light of the fire, stared softly up into mine as he continued to use the power of velvet words and movements to soothe out my inhibitions more efficiently than a Stout of Dibella.

"I have a good feeling about you. I am certain that you will arrive at the realization that this is your destiny; when you do, you will take the first step of this journey by going to the _Inn of Ill Omen_ , traveling south on the green road. There you will find a man named Rufio. Kill him, and your initiation into the Dark Brotherhood will be complete." He brought out from an inner pouch of his robe a beautiful ebony dagger, smelling fresh from the fire used to forge it, and held it out delicately in his gloved hands. "Perhaps with this token from the Dark Brotherhood. It is a virgin blade and thirsts for blood."

"It is indeed." I replied, so dumbfounded by a generosity I originally believed was almost nonexistent that I wasn't sure if I should take it. Usually I had to do someone a favor before receiving such an item. After he insisted with a light motion of his hands, I finally took the dagger and examined its fine details. I relied on my own two hands as weapons since my eyesight had been compromised, but I always kept a blade with me as backup--until then all I had was a rusty iron dagger, so to me it was like the New Life Festival had come to Cyrodiil a few months early.

"Why does Rufio have to die?" I asked.  
"If you must know, he is wanted for the murder and rape of a young woman in Bravil. Her parents grew desperate for justice, and after their Count failed them they called upon the one true power that will ensure that wretch does not evade bloodprice."

To this I just nodded, letting this information and inspired outrage seep in.

"Do this," he continued, "and the next time you sleep in a location I deem secure, I will reveal myself once more, bearing the love of your new Family."

Throughout the entire time we chatted up I was overcome by a strange power that weakened my stubborn resistance to his dark will. I hated that I loved what he was doing to me, and that it caused an itch of inclination to do as he asked simply because I found his company and overall being alluring enough to kill for.

 _I'm not that kind of woman!! I will not be swayed by a pretty face!_ I told myself as I tried to shake off the charm.

"Maybe if I'm bored enough." I said with a shrug.  
"Heh. Yes, well... that is one of my favorite ways of dealing with boredom." He replied with an airy chuckle. "Now... as much as I love the refreshingly pleasant avenue our conversation has turned into, I'm afraid I must take my leave. There are important matters that I must tend to, and you should try to get some rest."

"Well I do appreciate the offer and the lovely gift, Mr. LaChance. As a token my appreciation-" I walked over to the large bag made of repurposed sack cloth near my bedroll to fetch a purse of chocolate candy and returned with it held up to him. "-take this for the road. It's not much, I know, but it's the only luxury I have at my disposal at the moment. It's not enough to thank you for the dagger, but perhaps for being the first individual I've had the pleasure of talking to in a long time."

"Uh..." The Speaker froze and stared at the purse with the most peculiar look on his face I never would've expected someone to give a simple cluster of sweets. He then looked up from the purse and into my eyes with what looked like quiet suspicion before taking the gift and chuckling under his breath. "On the contrary, my dear... you have given more than you know."

 _What does he mean by that?_ I wondered.

He didn't explain, and I didn't bother to ask, because my want for sleep grew stronger than my curiosity.

"Thank you, Ms. Ale'Zandre." He said with a warm smile while clutching the purse tightly. "I bid you farewell and safe travels, and I do hope that we meet again soon."

Using an invisibility spell, he vanished from sight, leaving me with a head filled to the brim with contemplation over what I considered a fateful decision.

'Hollow routine' was indeed what awaited me if I had treated his visit like another weird, alcohol-induced dream. Going back to the arena guaranteed a life with a predictable outcome, but I could not see myself making a living as a combatant forever. Despite its rewards, it yielded no gratification or contentment. Becoming a member of the Dark Brotherhood would surely open the door to a new and exciting life, but it was like following a black road at night. One cannot predict a life within an organization that is notorious for its unpredictability, among many other unsettling things.

Common sense normally discouraged me from taking such risks- yet there I was, the very next morning, making my way south from Vilverin on foot. It took longer than usual- I delayed myself because I was still hesitant.

Despite how much the part of me that disapproved of this route fought, I made it all the way to the _Faregyl Inn_ , just a few minutes away from my destination. I wanted to give myself one more night of contemplation before making a fateful choice.

 _ _ _It's THE DARK BROTHERHOOD!___ I screamed inside. _No more than fourteen months ago I didn't even dare to dream of giving this a second of thought! What would father think of me? What would everyone else that brought me up to walk a straight edge think? They will say I have failed and embarrassed the Ale'Zandre family!_

 _It doesn't matter._ The other side contended. _They're all either dead or missing... which, in this forsaken world, is usually one and the same. All I have left is a chance to find a new family-- Perhaps I will find it within this guild._

 _  
_ Of course, the side of my mind that wanted this new life had to also remind me of why I practically spat at the feet of the ones that offered to restore my title and position within the Imperial Legion... why I would never again trust them... why I had even dared to consider them more evil than the Dark Brotherhood. This redirected my thoughts back to the evil that Rufio had done.

It was then that I knew for certain what my decision was going to be, and all I had left to think about was the plans of execution.

**(End of P1)**


	2. The Initiation PII

**When I departed from Vilverin,** I had very little opinion of Sithis and The Night Mother. I’ve seen the power of both Aedra and Daedra at work, but never that of the unique spirit beings he spoke of. So it’s needless to say I had no intention of killing Rufio to satisfy them, thinking only about the inviting promise of better quarters, meals, and company. But while I was skeptical about these revered figures, I had no doubt that some sort of power was at work in my mind, and suspected it is the Speaker’s. It lingered like an aggressive hangover throughout each day, feeding the inclination to continue southbound. Memories of his silken words and movements had collaborated to inspire some of the most obscure dreams that would make even Sanguine blush.

__This is how they get you.__ I told myself, trying to shake it off again. __He is a Speaker because he is good at tempting even strong-willed people like you, making you feel valuable and exceptional when all you really are to them is another number.__

Every morning I was filled with inspired enthusiasm. Apprehensions that attempted to crawl back in were overpowered by a desire for someone I barely know or trust. I grew fearful of where it was going to lead me.

Even when I at last stood at the entrance of the __Inn of Ill Omen__ I argued with myself over whether I should go through with it. It was not like all the other times I was ordered to take a human life- this was a covenant kill, a declaration and vow of unwavering loyalty to this fearsome lot.

"Hey there, welcome! The name’s Manheim Maulhand! What can I getcha, m'lady??" The innkeeper beamed, almost immediately after I entered.  
"Well..." I began, thinking for a moment about how I could get Maulhand to reveal the exact whereabouts of Rufio in a way that was not suspicious (I really should’ve thought more about that on the way there, but whatever- I can improvise just fine).  
A tickling idea came to me from the deep vaults of old memories and I continued. "We have a two-thirty-five situation. Do you know what I mean?"  
"A... b…by the nine, are you a..."  
"Yes... please keep it down. It's important that my cover is not blown. So give me what I need to know."  
"Of course well... um... we aren't getting a lot of business this time of the year, but we've got a man downstairs whose been stay'n a long time. I think he might be a shady type, but he's been so good about pay'n me I keep my nose out of his affairs. Is that why you are here? What's he done?"  
"I can't disclose that information. What you need to know is that if you cooperate and let me do my job there will be no problems, and I will make sure that you are compensated should anything get… messy."  
"M-m-messy?? By Sheogorath's cheese sticks, it must be worse than I thought! I won't be in trouble for letting him stay here will I?"  
"You will not be as long as you do not intervene. And do not breathe a word of this to the public. Whatever happens let me take care of it.”  
“Certainly, Ma’am.”

I was empowered by a treasure trove of knowledge that I had acquired during the last several years of my service; of secret codes and passwords used to gain access to many things in Tamriel that would remain forever untouched by those who did not know them. Because I gave the innkeeper three numbers I was free to kill. Maulhand believed that I was a member of the Imperial Legion- guards would not be called to help Rufio and the knowledge of his violent end would not spread beyond the inn.

__Think of the pain he caused that woman. Think of the suffering her family will endure for the rest of their lives... think of that night when this sick oaf would not take 'no' for an answer and proceeded to have his way with her!__ I thought.

I quietly entered the room bellow and approached the slumbering man. As I got closer my heart began to pound so hard that I could feel its every beat in my head. My chest swelled with nettled anxiety as two opposing voices in my spirit continued to war with each other.

__This could mean giving up the blessing of Akatosh.__ I thought.

__What blessing??__ The other side argued. __Nothing has changed since Dagon's defeat! Considering everything that has happened so far, it's difficult to believe that divine powers are at work. My mind is made up. I've decided!__

I could've ended it right then and there, but a quick and relatively painless death was too good for a miserable wretch like him.

"Rufio." I growled at the old man, but he just snored on without even flinching.

Taking note of the piles of glass bottles scattered around the room I gathered waking him up was going to be difficult. No wonder this was my first task- for anyone, even those who are not trained killers like myself, it was ridiculously easy.

"Get up, you sod’n sack of guano!” I roared as I kicked him off the bed.  
"Wha? Huh?? W-what's going on? Who’re--??" He cried as he flailed and stumbled about, searching the room through squinty eyes that grew wide with horror once they found me. "What’re y’doin… what’s g-going on…? You got the wrong guy, I didn’t do anything!”  
“LIAR!” I bellowed. I grabbed him by the collar and shoved him with full force into the wall. “I know what you did! You just couldn’t take rejection like a real man and forced yourself on that poor young lady, then murdered her!”  
“Oh Please!! I beg you! I am sorry! I’m sorry!! I-"  
"Alas, being sorry will not undo what was done!"  
"Neither will killing me!"  
"True, but it'll ensure that the world has one less disgusting bastard like you roaming free!”  
"NAAOOOO-aaaaaaggh!!!"

I grabbed him by what was left of his hair and repeatedly bashed his face in with a bedpost until his gurgled screams stopped, then finished the job with the dagger Lucien gave me. As his last breath bubbled through the blood that oozed out of his neck, I slowly breathed out the tension from my system.

__It is done. The new chapter in my life has begun. There’s no going back now._ _

 

**~*~**

 

I was true to my word. I cleaned up the mess and gave Manheim gold for a new bed.

"Sorry for the ruckus, Mr. Maulhand. I'm not supposed to say anything but Rufio was wanted for rape and murder. You know what the penalty is for that, right?"  
"Oh my…y’yes."  
"Just doing my duty... I hope you understand."  
"I do."  
"Good... well good luck to you and your business. I shall send people your way, alright?"  
"Oh... well... thank you, ma'am. That would help out a lot."  
"Farewell, citizen."

Keeping a serious face from cracking into a wicked expression pained me to tears- the muscles around my face were sore from all the laughter that bumped and pushed beneath the solemn surface.

__He fell for the whole thing.__ I thought _. _ _I sure hope to whatever being truly watches over me that many more people involved in my future contracts are that gullible!___

  
I thought it unsafe to rest at his inn, so I continued down the Green Road without stopping until I reached Bravil. I used what remained of my gold to rent a decent room with a tub so that I could wash away the blood and warm my aching muscles. Because adventurers such as myself frequent the __Silver Home on the Water__ , seeing someone dirty and bloodied raised no suspicions.

Once alone with nothing but my thoughts in a quiet room I grew ill with regret for my inability to resist temptation and fear for what that fateful decision may cost me. I contended with every ‘what will…?’ and ‘why did…?’, reminding myself that this does not have to be a lifetime commitment.

__No matter what, if I find this guild too cramping for my liking I will leave, and nothing will stop me; not Lucien, not the Black Hand as a whole, not even their precious deities! I’ve been to Oblivion and back- I fear nothing!_ _

The solution to this maddening conflict within is what I like to call "Liquid Apathy"- beer, wine, or anything else that can still the whirlwind of fear and anxiety. It was a bad idea to nurse the mead while lying in the tub, but I was too desperate for mental peace to consider the danger of it.

Before long I had again emptied three bottles and found a perfectly happy place at last. I smiled, thought about all the delightful possibilities that awaited…

…then blacked out.

**~*~**

 

I came to when the pale light of a fresh morning entered the room- though dim, it was offensively bright to my eyes. The stupefying pain it caused burrowed its way through their sockets and into my head.

After about ten minutes of sluggish rolling around and groaning I finally sat up, but continued to curse the sun under breath while rubbing my temples, completely oblivious to the other presence in the room that had waited patiently in the darkest patch of shadow for my wake.

"So... Rufio lies dead." I heard him say with a warm and welcoming tone. “Well done.”  
  
When my eyes adjusted I found the source of the voice. Sure enough it was Lucien, sitting neatly in a chair with his hands folded over his lap, near the foot of the bed.

"Oh... hi… yeah…” I groggily replied in a rough tone- my throat was sore and parched, as though I had swallowed a handful of sand. “But h… how do you…?”  
"How do I know this? All I can tell you at this point is that nothing of you is unknown to the Dark Brotherhood, for you are now part of the Family.”  
“Hmmm…” I said with a long stretch and yawn. “…lovely.”

“Indeed.” He said behind a hand clasped loosely over his mouth, like he was trying to hide and wipe away the impish grin I caught. Confused by this and his breaking of direct eye contact, fixing his gaze upon the wall far to his left, I looked down and realized finally that I wasn’t exactly ready for company. I frantically pulled the sheets up to my neck with a hot blush rushing to my cheeks.  
“Oh… um… s-sorry…I… I m…meant to be um… properly dressed for this meeting… but I.. agh…” I stuttered, then tried to recover the hazy memory of what happened after renting the room. “I… must’ve passed out some time la… but I wasn’t here…. I was in the t… so did you--??”

Lucien simply nodded, then rose up from the chair and walked over to the table at the opposite end of the room, whereupon a travel-size alchemy kit had been set up and used.

“Um… that really wasn’t necessary. Not to sound ungrateful, but all you had to do was wake me up- I would’ve done the rest.”  
He shook his head and chuckled. “My but that must have been very potent mead. You remember absolutely nothing about last night, do you?”  
“I remember falling asleep. After that... nothing.”  
“You required more than just waking, as you did not just pass out. You went under.”  
“What?? So I almost…?”  
“Mmhmm.”  
“And you…?”  
“It really should not surprise you.” He replied while pouring what looked like hot stew into a ceramic mug. “You are now part of the Family. A true Brother does not let his Sister drown, nor does he leave her alone while rendered vulnerable to the advantageous lot that tend to gravitate towards this inn."  
“I am further in your debt, Speaker.” I sighed.

In a slow and careful pace he walked directly over to where I remained sitting on the bed and handed the mug to me.

“Here. It will rid you of that dreadful dizziness and throbbing headache.”  
“What’s in it?”  
“Honey, ginger root, dried orange, dragon’s tongue, and the faintest whisper of mint.”  
“Oh… wow… thank you.”

I smiled and brought the cup up to my lips. The beverage was yet too hot to drink, but its powerful aroma awakened my senses and wits as I breathed it in. In response to my expression of gratitude he bowed his head with a small grin, but it disappeared the moment he looked down at the small pile of empty bottles.

  
“There… certainly is much to discuss, Ms. Ale’Zandre.” He said. “Unfortunately, I do not have time to cover it all in one visit. For now, I will simply give you these instructions… that is, if you have a sound mind that will retain in all.”  
I nodded. “It’s clearing up. Go on, Mr. LaChance.”  
“As a Speaker of the Black Hand I oversee a particular group of family members. You will join that group and fulfill any contracts given. Go to the abandoned house in the city of Cheydinhal and attempt to open the Black Door. You will be asked a question, to which you will answer: ‘Sanguine, my Brother.’ Ocheeva will be there to greet and speak with you.”  
“Cheydinhal, abandoned house, ‘Sanguine My Brother’, Ocheeva. Got it.”  
“Good. Now… I must be off to tend to other matters. When I am permitted to retire I will return to Cheydinhal and go over other important details with you at the sanctuary. Until then… good luck- may the Dread Father guide and protect you.”  
“Thanks again for everything, and safe travels.”  
“You are most welcome… _Dear Sister_.” He purred before leaving through the door.

A large accumulation of experiences and knowledge made me extremely cautious of other people, especially after learning of the Imperial Legion’s deepest and darkest secrets, so I couldn’t help feeling overly suspicious of his actions and generosity. But regardless, I looked forward to meeting the rest of this Family. And crazy as it may seem, I was ever more anxious to see and speak with Lucien again.

**(End of Part 2)**


End file.
